Family Rituals
by LittleCelina
Summary: Every family has rituals... And there's no exceptions in the Wayne Family.


**Ritual**

It was physical torture to just see this inhumane scene unfolding in front of him. The horror of the shrill cries and the intense anxiety in the air was evident. Dick Grayson closed his eyes and prayed for his lost bother, Tim Drake, as he saw the demons dragged his unwilling body deeper into the darkness.

Dick ran wildly and hurriedly made a sharp turn to his left, away from the darkness. The kitchen lights made him felt relief and nearly cried with pure happiness as he spotted the Wayne family butler putting cheese into the creamy white soup.

"Alfred!" Dick cried and hovered himself into the older man's arms, sobbing with happiness.

"Master Dick! I do not have time to play!" protested Alfred as he tried to peal the oldest Wayne son from his strong grip. "I have to finish cooking dinner before 8 and it's already 7.30!" said Alfred as he fought his way to the stove to put more ingredients into the boiling pot, all the while dragging the young master all the way.

"It was horror, Alfred! Tim was taken!" Dick cried. "And now they're after me!"

Alfred raised a thin brow and sighed. He patted the top of Dick's head and hurled him back to his feet.

"It's tradition, Master Dick. All the Wayne sons have to go through the ritual," explained Alfred as he headed to the refrigerator and pulled a box of milk. "Why, I still remember the day when Master Bruce had his…"

"It's inhuman, Alfred! It should be banned!" shouted Dick as he accepted the glass of milk from the butler.

Alfred sighed once more and went to the stove and stirred the pot of soup. "Master Jason seemed pretty happy after the ritual."

Dick snorted and gulped his milk, "You know that Jason will listen to anything that Bruce said. Of course he will be happy to go along this stupidity," exclaimed Dick swaying his head in disgust. "And now Tim is going to be like them! Poor Little Timmy will be scared for life!"

Dick suddenly stiffed as he heard footsteps heading his way. He turned his head to the closed kitchen door and ran to locked it.

"Hide me!" Dick exclaimed desperately at Alfred.

"This is getting ridicules, Master Dick! Just get out there and be a man!"

"Come out, Dicky! There is no escaping the rituals!" mocked Jason as he twisted the door knob.

"Get out of the way, Todd."

Dick heard Jason mumbling curses under his breath. The youngest Wayne son knocked the kitchen door three times.

"You know I can pick into this lock under 5 seconds, Grayson. It's either you come with us with your own free will or we can do it _our_ way," declared Damien. "I will only give you three seconds," he said.

Dick turned to Alfred pleadingly. "Please don't let them do this to me, Alfie. I promise to wash my socks for the rest of the year!"

"Times up!" Damian shouted and the kitchen door banged open.

Dick cowered behind Alfred and cried, "I'm not going with you lunatics!"

Jason grinned evilly, "Who asked for your opinion?"

Damian smirked as he watched Jason caught Dick with ease and tightly secured the rope around him and threw him up his shoulder.

"I refuse to under go this madness!" screamed Dick.

"Oh, shut up, Grayson," said Damian as he shoved an apple in his mouth.

Damian turned to the butler, "We will be up shortly after we finish with Grayson."

Alfred nodded and went back to the stove, ignoring the whimpering sounds that Dick was making. "It's tradition, Master Dick. It's tradition."

Alfred knew that if Dick wasn't gagged, he would be swearing beautiful words by now.

"Come on, Dicky. Timmy's enjoying himself right now. What was his exact words little D?"

" 'The cool breeze is really refreshing now that my head is finally free from its prison.'"

Dick's eyes widen with horror as fat tears started to ruin his handsome face.

"Just look at the bright side, Dick. Now you don't have to drag your sorry ass to the bathroom at three in the morning just to fix your 'perfect' hair," smirked Jason.

"Because there won't be any left after we're through with you!" laughed Jason loudly as he started his way into the cave.

"If you are terribly concerned about your appearance, Grayson, there are spare wigs in the cupboard," snickered Damian.

"Yeah, and if you're a good boy, I'll even share mine with you!" added Jason.

"No!" screamed Dick as the door to the secret cave closed with a loud 'thud'.

= This is my first attempt of a Batman story. Hope you will all like it! Please Review!=


End file.
